A known chip carrier socket, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,845, is adapted with electrical terminals for mounting the socket to a substrate or circuit board. The terminals have resilient arms that electrically engage leads of the chip carrier. The terminals have mounting portions in the form of elongated posts that are inserted along apertures extending into the substrate or circuit board. These apertures are referred to as component mounting apertures, for the reason that they are utilized for mounting components such as a chip carrier socket.
Although this known chip carrier socket is adapted for use with a substrate having component mounting apertures, the current trend of industry practice is to eliminate component mounting apertures in substrates (circuit boards). Eliminating the apertures simplifies the manufacture of the substrate, and provides more surface area of the substrate available for circuits. In addition, the industry desires to eliminate chip carrier sockets, by direct attachment of chip carriers to the substrates. Instead of component mounting apertures, the substrate is provided with component mounting pads, a series of conductive surface areas on the surface of the substrate to engage respective electrical leads of the chip carrier. The chip carriers are mounted to the substrate by surface mount, referring to direct attachment of the component mounting pads and the electrical leads of an electrical component, such as a chip carrier, by solder joints. If the leads of the chip carriers are attached by surface mount, the chip carriers are not readily removed for repair or replacement. Accordingly, when one or more of the chip carriers are known to require repair or replacement more frequently than others, it is necessary that those be mounted in chip carrier sockets that releasably mount the chip carriers needing repair or replacement. Such chip carrier sockets need to be adapted for surface mount. Further, such chip carrier sockets need to be adapted in alignment with the leads of the chip carrier for attachment to the pattern of component mounting pads in alignment with the leads of the chip carrier.